


La Vie En Rose

by binding_of_cain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binding_of_cain/pseuds/binding_of_cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo got a guitar and learned a few songs. One of them may or may not make Bo cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine and I got to brainstorming fic ideas and we got to this conclusion: Kuroo totally plays guitar and would definitely serenade Bokuto.
> 
> Please PLEASE listen to this while reading, it will definitely make it 100% better.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw

“Hey Bo, I got somethin’ for ya.” Kuroo practically sang from his room as soon as he heard the door close.

“Ohohoho?” He heard from the front room as steps approached him. “Is it food? Coz I’m starving.” Bokuto entered Kuroo’s room and plopped on the bed next to him.

“No, it’s better!” Kuroo pulled his acoustic guitar from behind his bed. “A serenade.” He cooed.

“But serenades are supposed to be over food!” Bokuto argued and flopped backwards to lay down.

“No, bro, I promise this is better than any food we can prepare or buy.” Kuroo strummed lightly on the guitar, getting a taste of a few chords.

“Fine bro, just show me!” Bokuto shot up and sat back on his hands. Kuroo froze at the full attention he’d gotten. 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” He said quietly as he plucked out a few choice notes.

“Promise.” Bokuto gave him a sunny grin and a thumbs up.

Kuroo paused, breathed through his nose, and sighed heavily. He began strumming at the guitar again, this time with more feeling and sense of purpose. He changed chords a few times and started to sing.

“Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast; this is la vie en rose…”

Bokuto’s shoulders relaxed and his eyes widened.

“When you kiss me, heaven sighs and though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose…”

Bokuto sat forward and brought his hands to his mouth.

“When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart, A world where roses bloom…”

“And when you speak angels sing from above… everyday words seem to turn into love songs…”

Kuroo paused and looked up at Bokuto. He began tearing up.

“Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose.”

He continues to strum lightly and play that beautiful melody.

“…And when you speak angels speak from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs-”

A sob escaped Bokuto’s throat.

“Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be... la vie en rose.”

A few beats of silence hung in the air before Bokuto spoke.

“Babe… that was beautiful.”

Kuroo sniffled. “Wasn’t it though?”

Bokuto laughed and wiped his nose on his wrist. “Ohh my god that fucking got me. Oh boy.” He got up and bounced on his feet before turning to Kuroo. “I love you, Kuroo.”

“Love you too, Bo.” Kuroo smiled and got up to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
